


Stasis

by Destructyon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Brief rimming, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, It's Stasis so idk, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900's name is Nines, Sappy Ending, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, first time everything, just tagging to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructyon/pseuds/Destructyon
Summary: Nines has fallen into a permanent stasis. Gavin wants nothing more than having him back.





	Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something small and somewhat stupid, but have fun my loves ♡

Gavin couldn't remember what his life used to be _before_. Before he had someone -an _android_ out of all things- break down his walls, and being allowed in. It had been a tough process really. Not snapping at him constantly, letting himself be touched. It didn't happen too often, but it _did_ happen every now and then. Gentle pats on the the head, their arms pressed against each other when sitting side by side, their knees sometimes touching in that position.

 

It was comforting. Nothing others would call ‚intimate‘, but to him and Nines it was definitely more closeness than they‘d usually allow to happen. His life had changed for the better with his new friend. He was happier, more relaxed, more content with his life.

 

_He should have known it wouldn't last._

 

“Why isn't he waking up?“

The nurse -were they even called that in android terminology?- gave him a pitying look.

“We don’t know”, she admitted and readjusted some of the wires stuck into Nines’ wrist.

With how worried he was, he even forgot to be weirded out by this fucked up anatomy. A wrist panel? Really?

 

“When will he wake up?”

“Detective Reed, you have been asking the same question for days now.”

She was just so sick of him, wasn't she? No one except for Nines tolerated him for more than a few minutes.

“Yeah, and you’ve been denying me answers for days! What’s wrong with him?”

“We have told you everything we know. He switched into stasis, and isn't reacting to any of our attempts of communication.”

She finished correcting some of the other wires that went into various parts of Nines body. When she went to leave the room, she turned around on her way out the door.

“We aren't sure if he is ever going to wake up again. It isn't usual for androids to remain in stasis for such a long time. I’m sorry.”

 

With that, she left Gavin alone with his thoughts. What could he even do? He wasn't willing to lose his only friend, the only person he liked spending his time with. But there was nothing he _could_ do. If specialist, people who’d been studying android technology for years, couldn't find the reason for Nines’ condition, how was he supposed to help? He wasn't, obviously. But he _wanted_ to help, this was influencing his own life as well after all. His eyes watched Nines’ lifeless body. The artificial breathing was deactivated, something that would've made Gavin uncomfortable if it wasn't for the fact that Nines’ wasn't just teasing him with him being a machine. Nines was basically _dead_ in this exact moment. Nobody called it that, sure. But his current state was something like a coma, at least the android equivalent to it.

 

_And humans in a coma were basically dead too, right?_

 

“Nines”, he whispered, voice raw from suppressing his tears, “Come on, wake up…!”

The beautiful face in front of him didn't budge, his whole body was even more still than a corpse. He _had_ seen corpsed more lively in his time at the DPD, Nines was just on another level.

“I wouldn't tell you when you’re awake”, Gavin continued talking to his lifeless friend, “But I really fucking miss you, asshole. Work’s pretty rough without you. I don‘t know how I managed everything before you came around.“

 

He hated admitting it. Not being enough on his own, not being able to solve cases anymore without relying on his partner. He‘d worked alone for years, mainly due to his own unacceptable and insufferable behavior towards his colleagues. Fowler had accepted him being more of a lone wolf, and stopped giving him any more partners to scare off. But RK900, Nines, somehow fought his way into Gavin‘s mess of a heart. He had endured every insult thrown at him, every mean action made. And eventually, after months and months of suffering through it all, Nines had talked back. As in he had shoved the shorter detective against a brick wall close to one of their case locations they were investigating at that time, and had threatened to pay Gavin back for every time he had been misbehaving if he didn't stop acting like a _little bitch_.

 

And Gavin didn't have to count how many times he had been acting like a little bitch to know that he probably should stop messing with the android before he ended up dead somewhere in an abandoned alleyway or whatever. 

 

Nines was… awkward, really. Not at all like Connor who had accepted human ways easily and had started to adapt them, becoming more human himself with every day passing.

But Nines… Nines seemed to struggle with even the the slightest sign of change. As if he enjoyed being a machine. Which he didn't if you asked Gavin. Their shared time was way too nice for Nines to _not_ like it. So why did Nines fall into this state? Him being a machine would've given him enough reason to do his job to the absolute max, and him being human… Well… was his friendship with Gavin meaningful enough to make him… _alive?_

“Fucking hate you and your dumb face…”

It was an instinct, really. Extending his fingers and gently caressing the back of Nines’ hand. It felt just like human skin. An impressive imitation.

 

“Gavin.”

 

It took the detective a second to realize who the voice belonged to, despite having heard it all the time for the last couple of months. He looked up, only to be met by those stunning gray eyes he hadn’t seen in weeks.

“You’re awake”, he whispered confusedly, but happy at the same time about that tiny smile on Nines’ lips, “You’re awake!”

He jumped out of his chair, exiting the room with a hurry he was impressed by himself.

“He’s awake!”, he announced even before he reached the office of the responsible technician, repeating the news when he entered the room.

“RK900 is awake?”

“ _Nines_ ”, Gavin corrected, “Nines is awake, you need to come and check up on him, right?”

The technician, Williams, typed something into his computer and looked at Gavin after a few moments.

“Detective Reed”, he said with something close to pity in his voice, “According to the devices connected to RK-... Nines, his condition seems to be unchanged.”

“ _Unchanged?_ He talked to me! He was awake and he talked to me!”

 

Gavin kept staring at Williams, until the man got up from his own seat and accompanied him to the room Nines was stationed in. Much to Gavin’s confusion though, the other man appeared to be right. Nines was laying there, eyes closed, LED a constant angry red.

“I don’t understand”, he whispered.

He didn't. He really didn't. 

“Detective, you have been here for the past 28 hours and haven't slept a single second within that time period. Minor hallucinations due to sleep deprivation aren't at all unusual.”

“I’m not fucking hallucinating!”, Gavin growled, _was this man trying to piss him off?_ , “He was fucking awake!”

“But he _isn't_. RK900 is a lost case, Detective. Androids don't stay in stasis for weeks on end. There is no saving him.”

 

Williams turned around, leaving Gavin alone just like the nurse a while ago had done. He, too, couldn't stand Gavin it seemed.

 _Lost case?_ So Nines really was dead?

“... But you said my name, you looked into my eyes, and you smiled, didn't you?”

Hallucinations he knew very well. Sleep deprivation induced ones, as well as the ones induced by drugs. But this? This didn't feel like any of those phenomena. It was true, he’d been staying with Nines for as long as he could afford, using up all the hours he had worked overtime and spending them in this damn building instead of going on vacation.

“Maybe I’m going crazy, Nines, who knows”, he chuckled sadly, “Maybe I just don't know how to deal with losing my only friend.”

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed, facing away from Nines. Almost hoping the other would wake up again and take his hand and tell him that everything would be alright. But of course that was only wishful thinking, and Nines didn't just magically wake up. Gavin stayed for a little while longer before he decided it was time to go home. He‘d need at least some sleep if he wanted to function properly at work tomorrow. His head was stuck on Nines and Nines and Nines and Nines and… He really didn't know how to handle this…

 

Once he reached his apartment and took a shower he felt better. Not all too much, but the slightest bit of rest was pure heaven. He‘d go to work, do whatever needed to be done and return to CyberLife. Today showed him that the technicians had given up on Nines, and he wouldn't let them hurt him. Or get rid of him or whatever it was that happened to androids.

 

He lay down on his bed, bringing the blanket over himself. It was getting colder. But nothing could beat the cold in his heart. Seeing Nines today, alive and well for just a split second, had melted the ice around his heart instantly. He had no way of denying his feelings anymore. It was getting way too obvious that he had managed to fall in love with this piece of plastic, and now life was just taking Nines away from him?

 

„Fucking toaster“, he mumbled, grabbing one of the small pillows on the bed and pressing it to his face.

There must have been something he had missed. He‘d been awake for much more than these measly 28 hours, so why would he start hallucinating or daydreaming now? There was a missing puzzle piece, he just didn't know where to find and insert it. _What the fuck was he missing?_

 

Getting lost in his thoughts he didn't quite remember when he had fallen asleep. But the amount of sleep he had gotten wasn't nearly enough. It would have to do though. At least work had started to drain less energy over time. Of course he knew it was because of everyone being much nicer to him, their friendliness growing proportionally to his own improving, less sufferable attitude. He didn't even pay much mind to anyone, not even Hank and Connor who had joined his table in the break room. Until something caught his attention. Something that suddenly opened his eyes. Connor was sitting next to Hank, watching the Lieutenant while he ate his lunch. And for a brief moment their hands touched. _Their hands touched!_

 

How could he have been so stupid?

 

„I touched him“, he said out loud, speaking to no one in particular. 

„Huh? Who did you touch?“, Hank asked, obviously confused by Gavin‘s sudden announcement.

„Nines. I touched him yesterday.“

Connor gave him a look. Gavin couldn't really read it, but it was a look. A similar one to the look Hank was giving him.

„I know android protection laws aren't all that perfected yet, but there must be a law that prevents people from molesting comatose androids.“

„Oh my God, I didn't _molest_ him, Anderson! I saw him wake up and look at me yesterday! But when I got up to get someone he was back asleep and- fuck why am I even talking to you?!“

 

Gavin knew he had a job to do. And that job didn't have anything to do with the DPD. With new found hope he drove to the CyberLife headquarters which contained the ‚hospital‘ section for androids. Nobody even talked to him anymore when he entered the building. Everyone knew he always had a single destination in mind: RK900. When he finally reached the door, he stopped with his hand on the door handle.

 

What if he was wrong? What if his theory turned out to be a pipe dream? What if… Nines really was lost? There was only one way to find out. He entered the room and sat down on the chair right next to the bed. The personal didn't move it back to its original position anymore, knowing Gavin was the only one to ever visit Nines, and that he always prefered the chair in this exact position. So it stayed.

„Toaster?“, he asked quietly, pressing his own index finger against Nines‘ one.

The result was immediate. Nines’ LED changed from red, to yellow, to blue, and then the android opened his eyes.

„Meat bag.“

Two pairs of gray eyes met, and Gavin didn't bother suppressing his excitement.

„It worked!“, he confirmed his suspicion with words where none were needed.

„Took you long enough.“

 

Nines smiled. The same awkward smile as always. It was Gavin‘s single most favorite sight.

“What's happening to you?”

“I’m not sure. It seems that my coding is forcing a permanent shut-down on me.”

“But why?”

“Gavin, I said I’m not sure”, Nines repeated himself, nothing but patience and understanding in his voice.

He knew all too well that Gavin tended to ask question over and over again, even though there was no answer. He just didn't like accepting being in the dark about anything. And Nines, unlike everyone else, was more than willing to endure his shere endless strings of whys.

“You’re saying you’re not sure”, the human voiced his thoughts, “That means you must at least have an idea.”

“I do. But it isn't very logical.”

“You staying in stasis for weeks and everyone giving up on you isn't logical, you dumb coffee machine. Tell me.”

 

Nines wrapped all the fingers of his right hand around Gavin’s middle finger, squeezing it softly while searching for the right words. Which was funny enough considering the guy was the walking embodiment of fucking Google and all that stuff.

“I was awake the whole time, in my head at least. No matter what or how hard I tried I couldn't open my eyes or talk. It was like… being trapped in my own body. I was running all sorts of calculations, searching through my coding and looking for any anomalies.”

He took a breath, not because he needed to, but because he finally _could_ again.

“What did you find?”, Gavin asked, watching Nines’ upper body rise and lower from breathing so intensely.

“RA9.”

“Deviancy…? But that’s normal now, isn't it?”

“It doesn't seem to work that way for me. I thought that maybe-”

 

Gavin only had the blink of an eye to see the android’s LED change from a calm blue to a processing yellow, when suddenly the taller one tightened his grip around Gavin’s finger, making the detective whimper from the painful pressure.

“Nines, what the fuck…?!”, he growled and tried to escape the deadly grip.

But before he could protest any more, the pressure was gone completely, and Nines was laying there again. Body still, no breathing, red LED.

“Nines…? Hey, Nines!”

He jumped up, grabbing the android by his shoulders and shaking him. Nines woke up the second their bodies touched again.

“Tell me what’s going on!”, Gavin screamed, eyes filling with tears.

What was this bullshit?! 

“It’s you”, Nines explained, his voice only a mess of static, “I wake up from your touch. But it doesn't work for long.”

“What can I do then?! If I stop touching you you’ll fall back into stasis?!”

 

The human pressed his face against Nines’ chest, sobbing openly now. There was no reason to hide anything anymore. What if these were Nines’ final moments? What if they never got to talk again? What if… he never got the chance to tell Nines how much he loved him? A cool hand ran through his hair, easing some of the heat his body was producing.

“If I stay conscious for long enough, maybe I could overwrite the program that tries to block the RA9 code.”

“And how do you plan on staying conscious for that long?! Damn it, Nines! You could only manage like a minute when I touched your finger! How am I-”, Gavin almost lost himself in his own destructive thoughts, until one very specific idea formed in his head, “Unless… unless it’s connected to like… the intensity of my touches?”

“What are you implying, Gavin?”, Nines seemed confused.

Something he probably wouldn't be if his processors weren’t fighting his own body and mind.

“If I keep touching you more and more. Maybe that could help?”

 

Gavin could see Nines’ eyelids blinking more often, as if the android was a small child fighting his sleepiness.

“I can’t ask you to do that”, Nines whispered, eyes darting away from Gavin’s sight. Was there a slight blue blush on his cheeks? _Welp_ , he had nothing to lose here, right?

“You could ask me to suck your dick and I’d feel honored, actually.”

Nines head spun around, surprise in his eyes.

“You can’t be serious about this. You never showed any signs of sexual interest.”

 _Socially incapable prototype,_ Gavin thought amusedly.

“Just because I don’t show any of your typical textbook example signs doesn't mean I’m not interested. It’s called _reading between the lines_ , dumbass.”

 

The shorter man slipped out of his shoes, kicking them away carelessly and taking off his pants before getting on the bed, all while being careful not to accidentally break their physical connection.

“We’ll get caught”, Nines predicted, but he didn't seem very bothered about it. 

Good.

“We won’t. It’s not like they were monitoring you properly anyway. They didn't even notice you were awake yesterday.”

They really didn't, but Gavin guessed it wouldn't hurt to remove the cables just in case. He pulled out every single one of them, causing the panels on Nines body to close automatically.

“We’re good to go then.”

“I hope so.”

 

Gavin climbed on top of the other man, gently tracing down his arms until he reached the android’s hands, affectionately intertwining their fingers.

“I usually don’t stick plastic up my ass”, he explained and rubbed said body part against his partner’s groin.

“Oh, you don’t? Because I’m pretty sure that I saw a vibrator at your place. Unless it wasn't yours.”

Gavin couldn't prevent the big grin that forced itself on his face, he really had missed having someone around who knew how to handle him. Especially now that this specific someone that used to only be a wet dream was turning into a real life love interest. 

“It _is_ mine, do you want to know what I do with it?”

Nines separated their fingers, and helped Gavin take off his shirt. The detective had seen Nines without a shirt on before, it had been ripped on one of their missions, and Nines had no issues just taking it off. But being shirtless himself? He almost wanted to make the mistake of comparing himself to a perfect artificial being.

 

“Do you know how beautiful you are?”, Nines asked, seemingly reading his mind. Or actually interpreting the self-conscious look on his face correctly.

He traced a scar right above Gavin’s belly button, his head probably calculating how old it was.

“Would you lie down for me?”

Gavin wasn't too sure why he shouldn't, so he allowed Nines to turn them around and lie between his legs. His hands wandered down and settled on the android’s neck.

“I’ll keep touching you, okay?”, Gavin assured him.

He wouldn't let Nines shut down again. Never again. _He wouldn't lose him_.

“Can I touch you as well?”

Nines looked at him with pleading eyes. As if that fucker even needed permission. 

“Wherever you want, toaster.”

 

Nines gave him a gentle smile, _awkward_ , and started kissing the detective’s chest. There was a minimum of pressure in those kisses, but it felt better than anything he had experienced in his life so far. Nines was just so gentle, as if he could break him by being too rough.

“So sweet”, Gavin chuckled and caressed the android’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

“Too sweet?”, Nines immediately questioned his own doing. _Sweeeeeet._

“No no, don’t worry. Do it just how you feel is right. I’ll enjoy anything.”

The gleam in Nines’ eyes was enough to confirm it: Yes, he’d endure this way too gentle and soft approach if it helped the android getting comfortable with this.

“Get up here for a second”, he requested with a smile, and Nines was quick to comply, “Is kissing okay for you?”

“I have never kissed anyone before. So I don’t know. I’m probably really bad at it.”

“That’s alright. We all gotta start somewhere.”

 

He closed the tiny distance between them, pressing their lips together. Again, really gently. But this was Nines’ first time with everything. Gavin was a horny idiot, sure, but he wasn't going to fuck up Nines’ first experience because of his own impatience.

“Move your lips a bit, like this”, he directed, moving his lips in a way that Nines would surely understand.

It didn't surprise him the slightest when Nines reciprocated the movement effortlessly. Fucking androids.

“I like kissing”, Nines smiled when they parted again, and immediately reconnected their lips, more passionate this time.

“Mhh, I can see that”, Gavin teased him and ran a hand through the soft hair of the other.

As he expected, Nines was a quick learner, a _very_ quick one. Soon he had broken the kiss, starting to wander down the other man’s body and covering it with soft kisses. But there was still hesitation in his doing, and somehow Gavin just didn't feel quite right letting Nines do any work.

“I have been wanting this for a very long time, Gavin”, Nines confessed and testingly bit into the flesh of his inner thigh.

“Oh yeah? Is it anything like you imagined?”

“Not exactly.”

 

There it was. His self-consciousness hitting the surface of reality again. Of course Nines didn't like this. He just wasn't enough, ever. 

„It‘s better“, the android then explained further, giving him a grin that looked more forced than anything.

He was getting better with each smile and grin he was putting on, but it still looked super artificial. Gavin couldn't help but remember that weird smile Connor had given him during their confrontation in the evidence room. These RK models really were made to kick his ass in some form or another, weren‘t they?

„It‘s so much better to finally feel you and taste you.“

As if to prove a point Nines pushed up Gavin‘s loose boxers, letting his tongue continue the exploration of Gavin’s body. 

„You like to use your mouth, hm?“

„The receptors in my mouth are very sensitive, so yes, I highly enjoy it.“

„I think we should find out how sensitive the rest of your body is.“

 

Gavin struggled to move them around again, and once Nines noticed he had no intuition concerning these things, he ended up letting Gavin rearrange him how he wanted him. Which was on his back with his legs spread, and Gavin’s head between them. He struggled to get the plain white pants off, careful to keep the physical connection going. Once they were gone he was confronted with a reality he honestly should have been expecting. A picture perfect dick.

“Do you not like it?”, Nines asked, the worry in his eyes obvious.

“It’s very pretty, just like everything about you.”

“Oh”, the android then smiled, “I’m glad you find it appealing.”

This wasn't just the first time for Nines, Gavin thought. It actually felt like a first to himself as well. The first time not feeling pressured to act ‘sexy’ or ‘seductive’. Usually with any other partner the had always felt the need to suppress smiles and laughs. Sex was still the best thing ever, but it was forced seriousness in a way. But being with Nines just felt… right. Like he could be who he really was.

“I want you to tell me if there’s something you don’t enjoy, okay? I can stop at any point”, Gavin told him.

“Alright”, Nines agreed, and even though he probably expected it, he still looked rather shocked when a pair of lips wrapped around the tip of his penis.

“It’s different”, he whispered and watched the other man as he started to suck gently, “I… I like it…”

 

With any other guy Gavin would have been self-conscious. He had enough experience eating out girls, but giving head to guys? It had never been his thing really, and the few times he had tried were more so nobody could tell him that he was greedy for only taking and not giving back. So he lacked the enthusiasm, he’d never deny that. But here and now, with this weird and stupid android, he actually wanted to _give_. He wanted cock, definitely and absolutely and undeniably. But Nines and his enjoyment of this came first. So Gavin did what he had never done before: Actually putting energy and dedication into his blowjob.

“Feels… so nice”, the usually cool android moaned, gripping his human’s hair and pulling it.

“This is nothing”, Gavin mumbled with his mouth full, which earned him a crooked grin.

 

He continued taking the android further. It was manageable, despite the above average size. Still it was nothing compared to those absurdly large dildos you could buy in stores. Who even bought those, and what for? Maybe he should write a letter to CyberLife, thanking them for actually creating RK900 with appropriate genitalia. Or maybe not, maybe he wouldn't do it. He definitely wouldn't. Those bastards were to blame for Nines’ imminent shutdown, so maybe he should write a threatening letter instead.

“Gavin”, he heard the android whisper. 

Nines’ head was resting on the pillow now, apparently Nines couldn't keep his head up anymore. He looked like a mess in general, with his hands restlessly wrecking any shape Gavin’s hair had before and his legs shaking like crazy. Gavin couldn't help but give a little laugh at his partner’s condition, this was definitely not comparable to the death-like state he had been in the past weeks.

 

“Gavin, don’t stop…!”, Nines begged, his voice breaking and full of static.

“You like it that much?”, the shorter one teased after letting the dick slip out of his mouth.

He put gentle kisses on it, licked it up and down while watching Nines’ shake more and more.

“Y-Yeah, b-but it’s not enough…”

“Not enough? I thought you-”

“No, no! Not you!”, Nines then said with terror in his eyes, “You’re great! I just feel… it again, everything is getting blurry…”

The stasis was happening again? So this wasn't enough…

“Okay, don’t freak out”, Gavin tried to calm the scared android.

“I don't want to die, Gavin!”, Nines cried out, desperately clinging onto the other man.

“ _Shut up!_ I won’t let you die!”

 

Gavin wanted to be strong, strong for the both of them. But how was he supposed to be strong when his best -and only- friend was on the verge of death? The tears running down his face couldn't be stopped, but somehow it seemed like this was the way to calm Nines down.

“D-Don’t cry, okay? I’m still here, just keep going.”

This was going to be difficult, Gavin knew. He didn't need quite as much preparation as others might need since he was fucking around with his toys almost every day. But he obviously still couldn't go without any loosening up, especially with a decently sized dick like Nines’.

“Humans need preparation, right?”

“Yeah, but don't worry about it, I’ll do it.”

“... I’d like to do it for you”, Nines then explained with a cuteness to his voice that almost made Gavin choke on his own spit.

A guy that actually _wanted_ to help him prepare? Another first, and a shocking one too.

“Sure? It’s not particularly fun”, Gavin smiled at him, not wanting to bother the android with the inefficiency of the human body.

“But it’s a part of the act, Gavin. And I want to experience it with you.”

 

It was adorable, really. Gavin wondered if Nines would stay like this after their first time. If he would continue being caring and very soft. Or if he would even like to be with Gavin after this. Nines choosing not to partake in any kind of intimate relationship with him was still not the worst possible outcome, though. He didn't even want to consider the possibility of their plan failing, and Nines not just leaving him romantically or sexually, but leaving him forever. It was a scary thought, and one that definitely didn't need to bother him right now. This was a happy moment. A very happy one.

“Okay, then uh… how do you want me?”

“I want to see everything”, Nines proposed, obviously not experienced enough to choose.

What did he even expect? Gavin turned around and got rid of his boxers, positioned himself on his knees, face down ass up, with his ass now facing Nines. He turned his head around to meet the android’s eyes.

“Knock yourself out”, he offered himself to the other man with a teasing grin.

The fact that he was totally exposed disappeared somewhere behind a veil of lust, he hadn’t felt this carefree in years.

 

He watched as Nines smiled, not doing anything for a few seconds. Then he put three fingers in his mouth and started sucking them.

“Uh, spit isn’t the best thing to use, but we’ll have to-”, Gavin was immediately thrown back to that one time a guy had seriously tried loosening him up with saliva only, but that nightmare stopped once Nines took his fingers back out, “what the hell?!”

The fingers were covered in something that was way too thick to be saliva. And way too blue.

“The fuck is that?”

“It’s a water based lubricant, originally designed to protect my joints from-”

Okay, Gavin really didn't want to think about the lubricants in Nines’ body. 

“You know what, doesn't matter. Is it safe for me?”, he asked instead.

“Yes, it is safe for the human body”, Nines confirmed, accompanied by one of his weird smirks.

He was just so damn precious.

“Good, get going then.”

 

The gleam in Nines’ eyes was something he hadn’t seen in a long time. It seemed so… sincere? He didn't know how to describe it. It was an innocent excitement most people lacked these days. But Nines was still so young. Well, ‘young’ in an android kind of way. He was programmed to be mature, but apparently some things still only developed with experience.

“Tell me if I’m too rough, alright? I don’t know how much pressure to apply.”

“I’ll let you know”, Gavin assured, and soon he felt the first finger enter. Slowly.

Which usually wouldn't have been bad, but right now, at this exact moment they needed to hurry. It was a dilemma really, not being able to fully enjoy the tenderness of his partner.

“I know you’re worried about our remaining time, Gavin. But I assure you that we have enough time to do this properly.”

Nines started moving his finger in and out, attentively watching Gavin and making sure he was doing alright. He added another finger after what felt like an eternity to Gavin.

“Does this even do anything for you?”, he asked, somehow doubting Nines found this to be anything other than a chore.

 

The look of confusion was enough of an answer really, Nines even looked sort of offended.

“Of course it does. I get to be intimate with you, and that is all that matters.”

“You know, most people are selfish idiots only wanting the good stuff.”

“This _is_ ‘good stuff’, Gavin”, the android scoffed, “The human anatomy is so… interesting.”

Gavin couldn't push away the thought of going through a proctologist appointment. 

The only difference being him liking this in a weird way.

“So, what’s the diagnosis, doc?”, he asked jokingly, wiggling his ass a little.

When he got no response he looked over his shoulder, worried he’d said something that rubbed Nines the wrong way. The taller one just met his eyes silently, and his LED was a circling yellow.

“That’s… a joke”, Nines then concluded like he had discovered the cure for every disease on the planet.

 

A small laugh escaped the human, one that he really couldn't prevent. Wasn't this just pure comedy.

“Yeah”, he confirmed, “It’s a joke and you’re allowed to laugh and play along.”

“I didn't know humor was appropriate during intercourse.”

His light still hadn’t changed back to blue, and Gavin wondered if he’d ever experienced something this wholesome and innocent.

“It’s damn fucking appropriate when it’s with someone you’re comfortable with”, Gavin explained patiently while pressing back against Nines’ fingers.

“So you are comfortable with me.”

The cutest smile found its way onto Nines’ lips. He started moving his fingers again, spreading them slightly in an attempt to loosen his partner up. A third finger was added, and Gavin really couldn't wait to have something else - _something bigger and better_ \- inside him.

 

“Is this enough preparation?”, Nines asked, scissoring the now three fingers.

“More than enough, I promise”, the shorter one assured.

He felt the fingers retract slowly, leaving him empty and growling to be filled again. It took only a moment, the blink of an eye before he could feel something pressing against his hole. _Oh God_ , was it finally happening? 

He felt a hand on each side of his waist, they were wandering down to his ass and stopped there. He’d been expecting to be stretched again, wider this time by Nines’ cock, but what he didn't expect was something warm and slippery entering him. Was he…?

“Oh fuck”, he grunted and grabbed the edge of the bed for support.

Nines had _legitimately_ decided to fucking lick his asshole!

“You like this”, he heard a whisper from behind him, the cool breath right on his asshole causing the most intense goosebumps he’d ever felt, “But if you’re willing to postpone this kind of oral stimulation I’d like to penetrate you now.”

 

Gavin pressed his face down on the mattress, hiding his smirk and replacing his chuckle with a low groan.

“Your dirty talk needs some improvement”, he teased once he’d released his face again, “But yeah, _please fuck me already_.”

Nines might have been inexperienced, but seemed to know when to shut up and start acting. His movements were fast and precise, and before Gavin knew it he was sitting on top of the other male.

“I want to see you”, Nines’ explanation was barely a whisper.

To be honest, Gavin didn't need an explanation. He grabbed behind himself, taking Nines’ dick in hand and lining it up. Still being lubed up was going to make this so much easier. He would've asked the android if he was ready, if it wasn't for that lustful shimmer in his eyes. They were both more than ready, so he slowly let himself be stretched open by Nines’ cock. The head was always his favorite part, the initial pain making his whole body shake in anticipation.

“You’re in pain”, the taller one said carefully, not wanting to ruin the moment again.

“Fuck, no”, Gavin moaned and took a couple more inches, “ _Fuck_ , I love your cock…”

 

Nines watched with wide eyes while Gavin slowly but surely sank down until he finally bottomed out. He waited a few moments, allowing himself to enjoy the pain while it lasted. His hands found Nines’ cheeks and gently caressed them, reassuring him this was more than alright.

“How do I feel, babe?”, he asked once he felt like his voice wouldn't break instantly.

“It’s really hot. I… wanna stay inside you forever.”

Gavin chuckled. Talking about _hot_.

“That’s pretty possessive, don’t you think?”

“I agree. I don’t plan on anyone else having you ever again.”

 

Oh, shit. Talking about _really, really hot._

“I’m yours, sweetheart”, Gavin agreed and leaned down so he could kiss his partner again.

No one else but himself would have Nines either. He slowly started moving, gliding up again, his pace mimicking Nines’ earlier actions. Which, apparently, was a huge issue all off a sudden.

“Too slow…!”, Nines mumbled as his hands found their way back to Gavin’s hips.

His hands were trembling, not sure how tightly they could grab him or if it was okay to simply pull him back down onto his cock.

Gavin chose not to tease him further, this was probably an absolute overstimulation as it was, being the first time ever doing this.

 _Fuck_ , he really was Nines’ first. Gavin Reed, insufferable dumbass, had the honour of bouncing on this beautiful cock of this even more beautiful being.

He picked up the pace, rocking up and down with Nines supporting his efforts. The hands on his hips tightened, almost painfully so, but it made him even harder and hornier than he already was.

 

“You’re so big”, he moaned shamelessly and put one hand on each of Nines’ thighs, squeezing hard, arching his back.

He wanted this to be so much harder, but if he didn't keep it reasonable enough he’d be done for today with just one round. He wanted more, so much more. Later today at his place in the middle of his hallway, then later in his bed, and then even later in the shower, and then another more lazy round before going to sleep.

He was already horny for the future, and they were still at it _right now_. He couldn't recall ever being so desperate for anything or anyone in his life.

“Gavin”, his wet daydreams were interrupted by a tiny voice.

He opened his eyes - _when did he even close them?_ -  only to be met by an insecure gaze.

“I-I feel weird”, the taller one whined, desperately clinging onto the body on top of him.

Gavin already felt himself panicking again, scared Nines might be sliding back into stasis. But this was different. The android didn't cramp up this time, he just looked… shit, how _did_ he look?

His cheeks had a tinge of blue to them, his eyes were watering. Was this what he thought it was?

 

“You gonna come?”, Gavin gently asked, letting go of the thighs beneath him and resting his hands on Nines’ chest instead.

The skin wasn't cold anymore. If he didn't know better he’d say the android was overheating.

“I don’t know”, another high pitched cry escaped those pretty lips.

“Just let go, keep breathing.”

Nines’ hands found his shoulders now, pressing him back down each time he rose his hips, creating a rougher pace with his ass being speared over and over again. He felt sore already, Nines’ cock sliding out until only the tip was inside and being forced back in and their skin slapping together, wet and nasty. _It was pure heaven._

 

It all happened too fast to clearly grasp every second. Nines suddenly pulled him down, their chests pressed against each other, and holding him down while his body started spasming. 

Little sounds close to static filled the room, and Gavin could've sworn the lights above them were flickering. He wasn't sure though, being completely captured by his own orgasm hitting him like a brutal wave. His face was resting against the android’s neck, and he couldn't help but sink his teeth into it to release some pressure. He absently noted he was still being pounded into, the drag of Nines’ cock inside him keeping his orgasm going.

It was only when the movement stopped, the grip on him loosened and his own breathing returned to almost normal that he dared to lift his head. Why didn't Nines say something, _anything_?

 

“Nines?”, he whispered, his voice raspy and somewhat strange in his own ears.

Nines had stopped moving. He had also stopped breathing again. _Oh, no…_

 

Gavin hesitatingly brought one shaking hand up to his face and poked the soft cheek. It earned him the tiniest of smiles. _… He was alive!_

“That was wonderful”, the android said, his breathing kicking back in.

Gavin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

“It was fucking great!”, Gavin supported that opinion.

He couldn't suppress that stupid grin on his face, and he didn't even know why he tried to.

He didn't have to do that with Nines. Nines was kind and caring. He probably didn't even care that Gavin sucked at winking, only being able to do it with both his eyes.

“You’re… okay now, right?”, he asked carefully.

What if he wasn't? What if he’d still lose Nines after all this? The taller one turned his head and captured Gavin’s lips with his, enough passion and fire in this single kiss to make him forget everything bad in this world. _Enough fire to burn down whole continents_ , his brain added helpfully. It had never felt so right to be sappy and cheesy. 

 

Gavin broke the kiss moments later, being an inefficient human with the need to breathe.

“So… you _are_ okay?”

Nines gave him another peck on the lips. A teasing smirk was adorning his own.

“I thought there was something called _‘reading between the lines’_ ”, he recited his partner’s saying from before, “But yes, Gavin, I’ve managed to correct my programming and stop the shutdown from ever threatening me again.”

True to his own douchey personality he should’ve countered with some bitchy comment, like Nines being a gross and dirty slut for apparently not minding Gavin’s cum between their stomachs. He should’ve found a way to make this about Nines’ lack of intelligence and not about his own. But he didn't want to protect his own ego. He didn't _need_ to pretend to be someone he wasn't. 

 

“I love you”, he whispered instead.

And even though he didn't want to cry, he did. Because it was _alright_. 

It took Nines a few moments to accustom to the changed atmosphere between them, not having expected kindness, and his expression turned into something much softer. Building an understanding of how humans worked with all their illogical and unpredictable moods seemed like an impossible task at times, making him doubt he’d ever be able to adapt. But when he noticed the fluid _\- the tears-_ gathering in his own eyes he knew he was one step closer to beating his coding. One step closer to being more than just a machine.

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I've had this one for a long time, close to being finished but struggling with the smut as I usually do lol  
> I wasn't quite sure if I even wanted to publish this since I don’t know how to feel about it. But who knows, maybe someone out there has a good time reading this ♡


End file.
